1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of separating production fluid from an oil well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, oil producers are looking for ways to produce oil from wells in which the production fluid has a high water cut efficient enough to make the cost of the production economic. One way of achieving this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,779, which discloses the use of a liquid/liquid hydrocyclone within a well bore in order to provide initial separation of some of the water from the production fluid to reduce the quantity of production fluid which needs to be transported to the surface. The separated water is returned to the oil reservoir, or to another reservoir which has been exhausted.